


Chandelier

by Thestorywhisperer



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorywhisperer/pseuds/Thestorywhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten wakes up with a mystery box in her house. When she has no idea what's inside of it or how to fix it, Cameron comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier

“It’s a chandelier, how hard can it be? It’s not like a brain surgery.” says Kirsten Clark, ragingly typing away on Camille’s laptop- yes, sometimes she secretly borrows her laptop. (being a top hacker has its perks) That’s just normal roommate behavior, right?  
“Ah, there, found it.”  
“Found what?” Cameron asks, peeking at the bright screen of the laptop. Suddenly, Kirsten’s body goes into alert mode as she slams the laptop closed and holds it to her chest. She wants to slap him for scaring her, but decides against it as she’s putting the laptop away. The man grins widely, exposing the whitest teeth Kirsten has ever seen.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” She warns, waving a finger in his face.   
“Like what, Dopey?” He can’t help but shake his head. Even when she’s trying to appear menacing, she’s still adorable.  
“Nevermind. How did you get in here?” The blonde asks, moving to the couch. All this googling wasn’t doing her any good.   
“Camille left her keys in the door.” He takes them out of his pocket, throwing them on the small coffee table before joining her on the couch.  
“Again? I need to talk to her about this. For someone that talks non-stop about intimacy, she doesn’t really practice what she preaches.”  
“You’re cute when you’re trying to concentrate, Sunshine. What got your attention that you couldn’t even talk to me?”  
“I couldn’t have predicted you were going to stop by. I have temporal dysplasia, not the mystical gift of premonition.” Kirsten closes her eyes mumbling something unintelligible then waves her fingers in the air. One of them almost pokes Cameron in the eye. He grabs her wrists and pretends to shake her awake.  
“If that was your attempt at mocking a witch, it sucks. A simple ‘’ hello Cameron, how are you today?” would have sufficed.”  
“I don’t do pleasantries.” She looks him dead in the eye.  
“You don’t have a filter either. Must be the temporal dysplasia.” That remark alone earns him an innocent nudge. “What were you doing with Camille’s laptop anyway?”  
“I was trying to put up a chandelier.” She mumbles, hoping that he doesn’t hear her.  
“You were trying what?” He cups his ear, pretending he didn’t hear a word she said. Secretly, he loved annoying Kirsten from time to time. Not because of her reactions but for the faces she’s pulling. If you know how to push her buttons, she lets loose. Although the moments area pretty rare, Cameron loves seeing that side of her.  
“I was trying to put up a chandelier. Satisfied?” She huffs, pointing at the open box lying at the bottom of the stairs.  
“And how on Earth were you going to put it up with a laptop?” He stares at her incredulously. You’re pretty remarkable but sometimes your logic doesn’t make sense.”  
“That’s what Google is for.”  
“ Can’t argue with that. And did you find out?” He smirks knowingly. It’s basic wiring, you don’t need to be an IT genius to do it. He was just going to torture her for a little while.  
“I was about to, until you half scared me to death.”  
“Why do you need a chandelier anyway? The lights on this one work just fine.’’  
“Don’t ask me.” She shrugs indifferently before continuing “It was one of Camille’s impulse purchases. Black Friday? That’s every week for Camille. “  
“And you’re telling me she didn’t bother to call someone to hang it?” Kirsten shakes her head in response.  
“She just dropped it off and then sped away. Typical Camille move. And do you want to know what the worst part is? It’s one of those girly feathered ones from Bed Bath and Beyond.” Kirsten’s nose crinkles in disgust just thinking about it.  
“You want me to have a look at it?” He stands up and goes to grab the box before she can even have a say in it. She’s a bit skeptical but nevertheless happy for his help.  
“Anything I can do to help?” She wonders, barely containing a laugh at the sight of him struggling with the box.   
“Um, do you have a toolbox lying around? I need to replace your light switch.” He shyly scratches his head as he’s explaining.  
“I think I saw Ed’s old kit in the garage. Oh, and didn’t the box come with a lightswitch cover?”   
He cautiously looks through the box, perhaps he missed something when taking out the pieces. He comes empty handed.  
“Nope, sorry Princess.” Cameron says, looking deflated, dropping his arms on either side of his body.  
“That’s alright, I think we have a spare in the garage. Camille laughed at me when I told her it was going to come in handy sooner or later.”  
“Don’t forget the ladder.”  
“Sure, girlfriend.” She jokingly winks at him before making a run for the garage. Fifteen minutes later she emerges with the ladder and toolbox on hand.  
“Good, you’re back. I was this close to calling 911.”  
“You’re being ridiculous, I was being a good sport. I had no idea the garage was this messy. Remind me to call you if I ever need a hand with that. What do I do now?” She stops to look at her living room. It looked like a construction site.  
“Sure do. Well you can start by helping me with the ladder. Set it up while I’m looking through your toolbox.  
“Okay, I think that’s about it.”   
Cameron is halfway through climbing the ladder when suddenly, his foot slips off the step and he falls, right on top of Kirsten.  
“God you’re heavy.” She groans as she pushes him off her.  
“It wasn’t my fault someone forgot to wipe off the Vaseline.”  
“I guess I might have missed a spot?” The blonde says apologetically, offering him a hand.  
An hour later, the horrendous chandelier is shining brightly over their heads.  
“You know what? It doesn’t look half bad as I thought it would.” Kirsten confesses, admiring Cameron’s handy work.  
“Two heads are better than one, aren’t they?”   
She pulls him in for a hug, mumbling against his plaid shirt.  
“Thank you, for not being a nobody.”


End file.
